The present technology relates to a display unit including an organic electroluminescence device provided with an insulating film as a device isolation film, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus including such a display unit.
In recent years, as one flat panel display, an organic EL display using an organic electroluminescence (EL) device has been attracting attention. Since the organic EL display does not need a backlight, reduction in thickness and weight of the organic EL display is achievable. Moreover, since the organic EL display is a self-luminous type display, the organic EL display has characteristics of a wide viewing angle and low power consumption, and has been developed for practical use.
Such an organic EL display is allowed to achieve high contrast and high color reproducibility, for example, by forming light-emitting layers of respective colors RGB for respective pixels (color-coding). On the other hand, to enhance resolution, reduction in pixel pitch is desired. However, the finer the pixel pitch is, the more difficult the above-described color-coding of the light-emitting layers becomes. Therefore, a technique of forming a white light-emitting layer in all pixels and separating white light into light of colors RGB with use of color filters is used (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-216495).